


Back for Christmas

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur has to make sure
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Back for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Have a Camelot Christmas 2019! Day 16

"You're leaving when?" Arthur stared at Merlin.

"On the 13th, I've told you before." Merlin smiled.

"Why?"

"Why what?" 

"Why are you leaving this close to Christmas?" Arthur frowned. 

"Because that's when the Christmas concerts take place and I managed to get tickets to finally see my favorite comedian live for the first time!" Merlin beamed excitedly. 

"When will you be back?"

"Arthur, it's on the calendar in the kitchen. Leaving on the 13th, coming back on the 18th. Don't make such a big deal out of it, I have been to the big city before."

Arthur sniffed and tried to look indifferent. "Just making sure I got the dates right. Have to look after your sorry excuse of a plant while you're gone."

"I'll water it the day I'm leaving and right after I'm back, so you don't need to do it. It'll live." Merlin tried to bite back an amused grin. 

"Yeah, that's why it's in such a poor state. You don't take enough care of it. I'll do it from now on."

"I appreciate if you could water it once while I'm gone. It doesn't need much."

"And you'll be back on the 18th?"

Merlin almost groaned. "I said so, yes. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless there's some fog and my plane can't depart or..."

"Or?" Arthur looked alarmed.

"Or I meet the millionaire of my dreams." Merlin grinned widely. "Oh, wait, I already did." He leaned over and pressed a kiss on Arthur's lips. "You're so cute when you fear I won't be back for Christmas."

"Not cute," Arthur mumbled between kisses.

"Cute." Merlin insisted. "I will be back for opening the presents, I promise." And then he silenced Arthur with more kisses.


End file.
